


Where i am?! part 2

by Ynius



Series: One second travel [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, marineford part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luffy caught that light, he was sent to Marineford. But he didn't know that. Until Coby told him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where i am?! part 2

"Luffy!"

Nami's voice was the last thing i heard on my ship. The next second, i was in a middle of a room.

I looked right. Nothing. I looked left. Also nothing. But when i looked behind, i found something unexpected.

"Coby!" I shouted at the man who was doing self training. Something like Zoro. Tra-something.

"L-Luffy-san! Why are you here?!" He got on his feet and went toward me.

"Where is this?" Please, not again. Coby, tell me where i am!

"Marineford! Luffy-san! You are in the Marine HQ!" Coby shacked me hard like i was crazy.

"Well....fuck. And Zoro is missing the fun again."

"Ha? Please be serious about this!"

"Hey, where's Helmeppo?"

"He's in the bath. But-"

"Oy, Coby. I finished and you won't belive who wants to see....you." Helmeppo entered the room and saw me. He was white in face in two seconds flat. He quickly shut the door.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He whispered to me.

"The light." I whispered back seriously.

"The what now?!" He blinked ashtouned at me. Seriously, if a trasporting light is something that makes you ashtouned, then you haven't been on the sky island. Or on my ship.

"The light. Who wants to see Coby?"

"Your grandfather, stupid! If he sees you, then you won't get away!"

"Oh? Grandpa is here?!" I walked out the room ignoring the shouts Coby and Helmeppo threw behind me, and walked straight in two guys.

"Hey, don't stay in the middle of the road!" I said angry. One smelled like smoke and the other like ice. Hm? 

"Smoker? Aokiji? Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Strawhat? Why are  _you_ here?!" Smoker asked getting me back into Coby's room. Aokiji followed amused.

"The light."

"Light?" Asked a little confused Aokiji. "Oh, you mean a pixie."

"Pixie?"

"Yeah. One was announced being spotted close to the Jungle's Island."

"Oh! That was where we were partying with Shanks still this morning!"

"And that pixie send you in Impel Down too, i guess?"

"Yep. It's that pixie fault that i couldn't tell Nami and the others where i was. Even if i found out myself just last night."

"You...really are stupid." Sighed Smoker. Then another person came into Coby's room.

"Coby! Helmeppo! Where are you?!" Grandpa shouted. He paused when he saw Smoker and Aokiji.

"Grandpa!" I could see his mouth falling open. Hey, this thing with surprising people was amusing!

"Luffy?! Why are you here?!"

"A pixie."

"Oh. Then come. I always wanted to introduce you to Sengoku."

"Wait! Garp-san! If you take Luffy out, everyone will recognize him and he will be arrested!"

"Hm? Oh, that's right. Coby. Give him a pair of uniform."

"Eh?! I don't wanna wear that!"

"I heard that it isn't the first time. So shut up." Smoker said irritated.

I was feeling a little uncomfortable under so much clothings, but i followed grandpa, Coby, Helmeppo, Smoker and Aokiji. When we arrived,i just finished to tell Coby about when i tried the tea that Margiallo made without him knowing, and it was horrible. It tasted like poison.

"Sengoku! Look who is here!" Announced Garp proundly.

"Mugiwara Luffy! Garp! Why aren't you arresting your grandson?!"

"Ha? He met a pixie, so it can't be helped if he arrived here. Whatever. Let my boy taste some real tea. From what i understood, he drank Magellan's tea."

Sengoku-ossan made a weird face and began to make tea.

"Mugiwara. You are giving me more paperwork that you should" he Sengoku said in a tired voice.

"Sorry. But i'm a pirate. I have to do mischief. But i want just to have fun!" I smiled. He blinked.

"Hmph. You are doing our job, brat."

"Ha?" What was smoker talking about?

"Alabasta." He said bluntly.

"Oh. But it was because the princess, Vivi, was my friend. Not anything else."

"If you say so. But did you rally had to fall with your ship in the middle of a marine HQ?" Asked Sengoku-ossan.

"That...really was an accident. Our squid ballon got a hole."

"Why did you had a squid ballon?"

"We were leaving the Sky islands."

"Eh? Then, Luffy-san, you went in the sky?!"

"Yeah! It was super funny! I rang a bell! Did you heard it?"

"That was you?!" Asked Sengoku alarmed. "I couldn't find out for my life why would i hear a bell in my office!"

"By the way, do you have a den den mushi?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Want to talk with Nami. Oh, Sengoku-ossan, your tea is amazing!"

"Thanks, brat."

I waited a second for the den to be picked up, then i saluted in my usual way.

"Moshi, moshi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and i will be the Pirate King ! Nami? Is that you?"

"Luffy! Where are you?" She sounded alright. I was a little hesitant with my answer.

"Hm...leaving that aside. Is Zora with you?"

"Yes-but, where are-"

"Zoro, you won't guess who is here!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me."

I gave the den to Coby.

"Um...Zoro-san...? Can you please explain why is Luffy-san at Marineford?"

I could hear Nami touching the floor.

"Marine...ford?"

"Oh, yeah. I even met with Aokiji and Smoker! Man, they sure can listen to stories! When they saw me they suddently dragged me to a side then asked me why i was there."

"Smoker...? Aokiji? Luffy?! Where exacly are you?!"

"Hm? In a room where grandpa, and some others are. Coby is here too! But they suddently wanted to arrest me. But i can't have that! I just got out of Impel Down! I don't wanna go back there! The warden is terrible! And the tea too!"

"Tea...?" Zoro asked amused. Why was he amused when the tea was horrible?!

"Yea. Now i am drinking tea with Sengoku-ossan and Grandpa. It's good! Thanks, Sengoku-ossan!" He nodded toward me.

"Luffy...?" Nami's shaken voice was heard.

"Yes, Nami?"

"You, a pirate, is having tea with an fleet admiral and an war hero?!"

"Yes. Why?"

From the den den mushi a powerfull laugh was heard.

Grandpa suddently said.

"Hm? Isn't that Newgate's voice?"

"Newgate?" Who was that?

"Whitebeards name. Ace's captain."

"Ohh! Ace?! Are you there?!"

"Yeah! Luffy, my brother, i thought nothing could surprise me anymore, but now i heard of pirates and marines drinking tea together!" He was laughing. 

"You should join us!"

"No thank you!" Pity. The tea was good.

From a corner i saw the pixie. I have to go now.

"Then...Sengoku-ossan,Grandpa, Coby, Smoker and Aokiji. See you later!"

The next second i saw my nakama.

"Hat! Ace! Nami! Zoro! Robin!"

I got punched by Nami and got my hair ruffled by Ace and Zoro. I should warn Shanks not to drink something tomorrow morning neither.

* * *

After the second warning, Shanks stopped drinking coffe while reading. He almost got an heart attack when he saw that his little boy had tea with Sengoku and Garp. The others weren't doing any better.

* * *

Two years passed. Luffy decided to separe the crew to grow stronger. That happened when he was at Saboady. That left him with nightmares  

"Now! Let's go to our next adventure!" The captain shouted to his new founded crew.

"Aye!"

After all, any adventure was an one second travel when finished in their memories.

 


End file.
